


Faithfully Fearless

by Lonewritersclub



Series: Warmer This Way [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Belle Reve, But like it's just that things get bittersweet sometimes, Deadjokes, Escape, Fluff, Gotham, M/M, Physical Abuse, all is good in the end though, batsy understands, he wants to take care of his baby, just like deadsy, little angst, wallers evil, we're back in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonewritersclub/pseuds/Lonewritersclub
Summary: The grenade-proof glass shattered around the transparent walls of the cell as Batman burst through the roof’s window in a mighty whoosh of darkness and Kevlar-hard justice.A loving smile spread across Joker’s lips without him even noticing. Floyd didn’t notice it either, fortunately.





	Faithfully Fearless

For a change the sun shines beyond the small window in the ceiling. Joker is lying on the floor as usual as he watches the light blind his pupils with a blue hue but this time he has a good reason for lying about. The reason is called two broken ribs, a sprained knee and a broken wrist.

It is not an unfamiliar condition Joker has found himself in however it does not make it a pleasant one. The boys in black really did a number on him and the infirmary doctor had quite a job of patching Joker up do as the aftermath. Joker’s wrist was tightly wrapped up in plaster, multiple layers of bandages going over his chest and around his right knee. Then there were the tiredly sewn stitches going across the split on his browbone and the deep gash still lightly bleeding in the corner of Joker’s mouth not to mention the dark purple bruises of his two black eyes and the tenderness black and blue of his entire battered body.

It was fine. Joker could handle the pain especially with the help of all the mind numbing pills they now force-fed him through a tube next to his meals.

What wasn’t fine, was how it had been three days now and no show from Floyd or anyone else for that matter. The photos Griggs had taken had surely gone up and were circulating through the phones of people of interest. Yet, nobody had come to do anything about it.

Joker was not happy about it – not one bit.

While on the other hand he obviously didn’t want Floyd coming back to Belle Reve and taking the bait, Joker also didn’t appreciate the lack of care. Also, if he failed as the bait, the next one would be something too precious for Floyd to lose and then he would surely end back up in Waller’s hands and when Joker would meet him again, well, he might just not want to see him anymore in that case.

Joker was, after all, first and foremost also concerned with himself and he despised this type of behaviour from the people he expected better things to come.

So, in spite of all the chemicals, fun names like Lithium and Hydroxyzine, crippling him from inside his veins, Joker was aching both physically and emotionally and he wanted everyone to feel the hurt too. Joker mused on this while sucking on his split lower lip, drawing the blood out.

And as the sunny weather brightened up the hall and drew out the bruises on his snow white skin, Joker only gritted his teeth in disdain and rage, his sore fingers balling up into angry fists on the padded iron scented ground. It felt like no time was passing and yet it was passing too quickly. Too quick to look good on him, too slow to tire him out.

Then, an explosion and the trembling of the concrete. After, yells and gunshots. Next, the guards running and scattering as the gated doors to the hall were torn down and the place was abruptly swarmed with rogues in arms.

Lastly, the guards were falling down, rogues clearing the area as they kept moving forwards into the building just before the reinforced doors to Joker’s cell were opened by brute fiery force, and there he was again, after all – and the muscles in Joker’s hands became lax and soft to the touch and a smile fell upon his paled lips.

“Oh baby”, he sighed out in sympathy as he knelt down next to Joker on the floor and looked over his prone vulnerable form. “What have they done to you…”

Carefully and incredibly gently Floyd traced his fingers across the white plaster on Joker’s wrist and from there up to his shoulder. His deep dark eyes followed the movement quietly as it continued across Joker’s protruding collarbones, over his delicate throat to his hurting cheek. Joker’s lips parted on their own accord as Floyd’s ungloved fingers brushed past their corner.

“How dare they to touch you like this“, he wondered out loud with a sorry, unbelieving voice.

Joker did not care for such sympathy usually but he could take it this time when it was in this moment and from this man. And how handsome his man had dressed up this time. Red and black suit, armoured up to his teeth like another dark handsome fellow Joker happened know. This one carried an AR-15, however, and blood practically seeping through the pages of his ledger.

Floyd looked good. Free, healthy, powerful, and most importantly completely and utterly captivated by the Joker.

“You really came for me, did you”, Joker mused as he reached up with a light hand to caress Floyd’s face. Floyd smiled in a small manner and nodded.

Then shrewdly Joker gripped the back of his neck and suddenly yanked him mere inches away from Joker’s face when he spat the next words at him.

“What _took_ you so long?”

Floyd quickly recovered from the shock of the movement like a good boy and continued by cupping Joker’s face gently in his hands.

“You don’t know how sorry I am about that, gorgeous, but recruiting the means to get you out of here safe and sound took longer than I had expected. You know, it wasn’t easy infiltrating the most secure prison in the US. But now that the job has been done well and good, we don’t gotta worry about nothing else except walking out of here with a big grin on our faces”, Floyd answers quite merrily hoping to lift up Joker’s spirits.

“You might have to reconsider that once more, Dedsy”, Joker stated and tilted his head to the side to look back at the ceiling window past Floyd’s sweet face.

Lawton turned to follow Joker’s gaze behind himself and found himself with a frustrated frown on his face yet again.

The grenade-proof glass shattered around the transparent walls of the cell as Batman burst through the roof’s window in a mighty whoosh of darkness and Kevlar-hard justice. He landed on top of the metal cage where he jumped swiftly to the ground. Floyd raised up his right arm that had a weapon attached to the top of it, and pointed it at him warningly. However, Batsy kept himself behind the glass walls which were certainly bulletproof if nothing else and so Floyd had no way of getting to him from where he was. Floyd didn’t want to leave Joker’s side right, though, and he even kept his other hand on his chest as if to make sure he was still there.

The Batman wasn’t coming any closer either, though. In fact, he started look around himself in the meanwhile, inspecting the hall and then the both of them as well. Floyd couldn’t help but frown at his silent antics. But there was nothing to say from Floyd’s part neither.

When the caped crusader was done with ogling the prison walls and the dead guards on the floor, he took a closer look at Joker. His eyes seized him on the spot, so careful and intense. Like there was no one there except him and Joker.

A loving smile spread across Joker’s lips without him even noticing. Floyd didn’t notice it either, fortunately. The Bat opened his mouth then, his voice deep and rough. It demanded attention and obedience.

“I trust you to take care of him this time, Lawton. But if I catch you in Gotham, don’t think I won’t heave your ass right back to jail.”

Floyd could only nod at that sternly and cautiously. It must have been obvious, the way Floyd held Joker near him so tenderly and Joker for once not biting back at his care keeper. It seemed enough for the Bat. The allegations he had heard were true. With a grunt, he had to focus his mind on what was the best for the clown.

“Get out.”

Relenting somehow but always in the right and self-possessed, the Bat showed himself deeper into the prison’s clutches to take care of the rampant rogues. Probably even Waller too if Joker caught the furious glint in the man’s eye correctly. He most likely did, he thought to himself as Floyd began helping him up.

He gingerly lifted Joker up from under his back and knees and carried him through the quiet, empty corridors to a waiting black Hummer outside the doors. He eased Joker into the backseat with a fleeting kiss to his damaged temple and held him close to him as they were driven off.

Their days in Belle Reve were finally over. Thankfully, though, it didn’t imply anything else was so within their presence. Joker purred happily in Floyd’s embrace. So happy he was to finally be out of the damned place but ever happier he was for it to be with Floyd, just like he had envisioned it to be, and he even got his fantasy realized right in front of his merry eyes when Batsy had swooped in like a true dark knight into his cell and let them both go.

It felt like a beginning of a beautiful fairytale. All that was missing was a big fat diamond ring and sloppy kiss at the altar. Joker was sure they would get to that all eventually, one way or another. Right after he made Jonny and Harley spill their fair share of blood and pain to make up for their absence in rescue. But with Floyd’s hand snuggly bound around his middle to keep him still and secure, Joker focused on other things like the warmth and affection radiating from his lover, and finally the buildings of Gotham towering over them with promise of good.  

“Welcome home, baby”, Floyd’s molten chocolate voice whispered in his ear. Joker's smile widened.

**Author's Note:**

> Heeey, guysssss. Sorry if there's a ton of spelling errors but that's what you get when you don't have a beta and you're too lazy to proofread it yourself.  
> Anyway, things are gonna be all smootchy pootchy later when the two of them get some alonetime so look forward to that. Thanks for reading this one! Leave a comment on what you'd like to see more of next!
> 
> Happy holidays!


End file.
